Naughty or Nice?
by xxRikkexx1
Summary: The boys are celebrating christmas and decide to take a peek inside their gifts on christmas eve. What they find don't really fit with the contents of their wish-lists. Have the boys been naughty or nice? Cute little christmas-oneshot, rated T for a few bad words (including the f-one). Have fun reading and please drop a review :)


**A/N: I just had to get this cute little christmas-thing out of my system, so here it goes :) As always some bad language (not too much of it though), but that's it for warnings for this one :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush...**

**Enjoy the story :D**

* * *

Mrs. Knight and the other boys' parents had rented a huge cabin in the woods to celebrate christmas in this year. It was beautifully placed on a mountainside overlooking a huge lake, and as they had arrived in the already snowclad landscape a light sprinkle of snow fell from the sky. It couldn't get any more christmasy and no-one would be surprised if Santa appeared from around the corner with all of his reindeer!

Christmas eve had been a cozy and heart-warming night, but now the whole cabin lay silent and all of the lighting was turned off. The gifts were waiting beneath the tree and the leftovers from dinner had been neatly wrapped and put in the fridge.

x-x

Suddenly a night-light was switched on and all of the boys squinted, waiting for their eyes to adjust to the sudden light.

"Urgh, I think I ate too much..." Carlos huffed and rubbed his full belly.

Kendall shook his head on the pillow and snickered to himself.

"Of course you did" Logan sighed and stretched his lean body under the duvet "that's what you do _every_ christmas!"

James rolled to his stomach and eyed Carlos with a mischievous glint in the hazel orbs.

"Should I get you some nice roast Carlos?" he teased.

"Jaaames!" Carlos whined.

"With potatoes and swimming in gravy...mmm..."

"STOP IT!" Carlos yelled.

"And a big corndog on top, ohhh yeahh!"

Carlos made some nasty noises that sounded like someone pre-puking and Logan's eyes shot daggers at James.

"Damn it, cut it out James!" he scolded "I don't want him to throw up in here!"

Actually Logan was more than full himself and the talk of gravy and corndog-covered roast didn't do anything good for him!

"Let's just go to sleep, guys" he sighed.

James rolled his eyes and Carlos turned off the light.

x-x

Three minutes later, another night light lit up the room. Logan sighed dramatically.

"WHAT NOW?"

"Oh my God!" James squealed "I think I lost my lucky comb...eeeeh, where is iiit?!"

He bolted from the bed, banging his head on the ceiling as he forgot he was in the top bunk.

"Owww!" he moaned, rubbing the sore spot.

"Why do you even need that stupid comb now?" Logan asked.

James let out a high pitched mini-scream and leaned over the bedside to look angrily at Logan.

"Did you just call my lucky comb stupid?!"

"Oh well, let's see...hmm...YES!"

Another mini-scream made Kendall bury his head under the pillow, just wishing for peace and quiet.

"You big meanie!" James shot back at Logan.

He jumped to the floor and began tearing the room apart in the search for his comb. When everything had been removed from it's proper place and thrown to the floor, Kendall eyed the panicking James and let out an annoyed growl.

"Jesus Christ James, it's in your fucking pocket!"

James looked down and spotted the comb sticking out of the pocket in his pajama bottoms.

"Heh..." he exclaimed with a sheepish expression on his face.

With slightly flushed cheeks he climbed back into bed.

"Dude, aren't you gonna clean up your mess?" Carlos asked, his voice muffled seeing as his head was buried all the way past the nose under his warm duvet.

James sighed.

"Urgh, can't it wait until the morning guys? I'm kinda tired now."

They all shook their heads.

"What do you think my mom will say, when she comes in to wake us up, and it looks like Taz spun through our room?!" Kendall sneered.

"Fine..." James groaned.

He jumped from the bed again and quickly cleaned up.

When James was finally in his bunk again, Logan sighed deeply.

"Goodnight!" he said sternly, making James raise an eyebrow and pull a face only he and Carlos could see.

"He's making faces at you..." Carlos snitched vindictively, wanting to get back at James for teasing him earlier.

"Hey, you're such a rat!" James shot angrily at his friend and threw a pillow at him.

Carlos sent the pillow flying back, hitting James on the head and Logan clenched his fists.

"Seriously guys, cut it OUT! You SO don't deserve getting any gifts tomorrow!"

The third mini-scream of the night echoed through the room and James peeked down at Logan.

"How could you even say that! That's just pure evil. You're _evil_!"

The door to the bedroom swung open, making the guys flinch. Carlos' dad looked at the four boys with a stern look on his face.

"Pipe down guys. You're waking up the whole mountain!"

"Sorry Papi" Carlos said, suddenly a bit ashamed "it's all James' fault..."

"And here we go again with the rat-thing! Thanks a bunch Carlos!" James sneered with a pout.

"Now, now guys, I'm sure you're all equally guilty here..."

"What?" Kendall squealed indignantly "Logan and I didn't even do anything!"

Antonio Garcia sighed and looked at Kendall.

"I don't really care Kendall! Just go to sleep!" he said, emphasizing the last few words.

Carlos' dad shut the door and walked down the hall. Knowing these boys, this would probably be a noisy night!

Back in the room tempers were flaring.

"Oh, right, 'cause you're always such an angel Kendall!" James spat "You're always the one coming up with the plans that get us in trouble!"

"Shut the hell up James" Logan chimed in "he was telling the truth! And Kendall, please just leave me out of this!"

"If it wasn't for your ridiculous comb we'd be asleep by now!" Kendall yelled, getting out of his bunk. He smashed his pillow forcefully on James' head. James cried out and shook his head as Kendall pulled back the pillow and then turned his attention to Logan.

"And you can't stay out of every argument we have Logan! For crying out loud!" he gave Logan a whack with his pillow as well, but just as he lifted it above his head to smack him again, Logan bolted from his bed tackling Kendall to the floor with a loud crash.

The door slammed open, Antonio appearing once again with a stern facial expression, and this time with his arms crossed as well.

"That's it! Enough is enough guys! Now, go to SLEEP!"

Logan and Kendall quickly got under their duvets and James shut off the light.

"GOODNIGHT!" Carlos' dad boomed.

"Goodnight" it sounded meekly from all four boys.

x-x

Just as Logan was drifting off to the dream-world, the third night light was turned on. Logan squinted and sighed deeply for the umpteenth time.

"Oh God, what is it this time?"

"Oh man, I can't wait to see what I'm getting for christmas!" Kendall exclaimed with a dreamy look in the beautiful, green eyes.

"Well, if you go to SLEEP, you'll find out soon!" Logan whisper-yelled and pulled at his hair in frustration.

"Ooh" Carlos said "I wonder if I'm getting that gift certificate for free corndogs"

Kendall rolled out of bed, a look of mischief on his face.

"Come on guys, let's go take a peek at the gifts"

James and Carlos were instantly out of bed, their eyes glistening with excitement.

"No! No!" Logan spat firmly "we'll get caught! I don't wanna get in any more trouble on christmas eve!"

"Oh little Logie, always so afraid of getting caught!" James mocked, making Logan blush.

Logan squirmed on his bed. Then he jumped out of bed as well.

"Fine" he sneered, and then continued in a low voice "I gotta get new friends!"

x-x

The living room was nearly pitch black and a few embers were still glowing beautifully in the fireplace. Kendall used his phone as a light source and the boys made it safely to the christmas tree.

"Okay guys, let's check out what we're gettin'" he whispered.

The other boys nodded and they all started searching for the presents with the accurate tags. James was the first to find a gift and he carefully unwrapped it, making sure not to damage the paper. Behind him Carlos was also unwrapping a present – only not as carefully. It would be difficult for him to re-wrap that one, Logan thought with a raised eyebrow.

Inside James' package was a box. He wondered what it could be and slowly took of the lid. The box was filled with small, black lumps.

"What on earth is this?" James asked curiously, not able to match the weird gift with anything on his wish-list.

Carlos pulled a matching box from his wrapping-paper as well, and as he removed the lid it became evident that he too, had received the mysterious black lumps.

"They look like fossilized horsepoo!" Carlos whispered, making Kendall shake with pent up laugher.

Logan took a peek at the black lumps and snickered.

"Haha, you got coal!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" James asked incredulously.

Kendall now finished unwrapping his gift and pulled out a weird bundle of thin branches tied together in half the length of the sticks.

"What is that?" he asked.

Logan turned around and snickered again.

"It's a switch Kendall" he explained, giggling as Kendall's eyes grew wide.

He eyed his friends, who didn't seem to understand the meaning of their so-called gifts.

"Guys" Logan continued "in the old days, parents told their children that if they got on Santa's naughty list, he would bring them coal and a switch for presents! Apparently you all got on the naughty list..." Logan finished with a devious glint in his eyes.

"Oh yeah, well what about you then Dr. Genius?" Kendall sneered.

Logan opened his gift, just to reveal another box of coal. His face fell, and the three other boys couldn't help but laugh.

"How come only I got this stupid switch?" Kendall suddenly asked.

"Well" James snickered "you are the bad boy after all... As I said you always get all of us in trouble. Santa knows that, and apparently only you have been bad enough to deserve a spanking!"

"That is so not true!" Kendall shot back and smacked James on the back with the switch "and by the way, Santa isn't even real, so there..."

Carlos looked up at Kendall with eyes wide open.

"Nooo Kendall, everytime someone says that one of his elves dies! An besides, Santa is _so_ real... right Logan?" he asked in a high pitched voice.

Logan didn't really know how to respond, but eventually looked at Carlos.

"Umm...sure, Carlos."

James grabbed the switch and smacked Kendall hard on the butt, his eyes shooting daggers. They had all agreed never to destroy Carlos' happy ideas about christmas, and now Kendall had almost done so anyway.

"Oww, James!" Kendall yelled, rubbing his sore bottom.

James smacked Kendall again, but this time Kendall grabbed on to the switch, starting a fight for the weapon. As James tugged violently, Kendall released his grip, making James fly backwards and into the christmas tree.

The tree shook dangerously and tilted to the side.

"Nononono!" the boys yelled and tried to stop the tree from toppling over.

But it was too late.

With a giant bang the tree came crashing down on the boys, who got buried under lights, angels and pine needles.

A few moments later the light in the living room sprung to life, and as the boys peered out from the tree, they spotted all of their parents and Katie looking at them in disbelief.

"Oww" moaned James.

"We didn't do it!" Carlos exclaimed guiltily.

"Prrrft" spluttered Kendall and spat out a mouthful of green pine needles.

"I told you we'd get caught!" Logan sighed and threw his mother what he hoped looked like an innocent smile.

x-x

Mrs. Knight pulled Kendall to his feet and sat him down on the couch. She brushed the last needles from his hair and looked at him sternly.

"What is going on here?"

The boys all started explaining what had happened, and Katie snatched the switch from the floor.

"What is _this_?" she asked, turning the object in her hands.

Mrs. Knight looked at it with surprise.

"That's a switch. Back in the day naughty kids got them for presents, so their parents could punish them! Where did it come from, though?" she asked.

All the parents shook their heads, no-one willing to take credit for bringing the horrific "gift".

"It was addressed to me..." Kendall said, as if he hoped that would make his mom come clean.

Instead she laughed.

"Well I guess you could use a whooping now and then, young man!"

Kendall's cheeks blushed.

"Mooom!" he hissed, quite embarrassed.

"Well, I didn't bring it honey...You know, I would never hit you!"

"If you didn't bring the switch, who brought the coal then?" Logan asked.

Everybody looked up and once again shook their heads.

x-x

James got up from the couch and drug Logan with him to the window. What was that outside? James pressed his nose against the cold glass and felt his heart rate speed up.

"Guys get over here!" he said, and Carlos and Kendall quickly joined their friends.

"Can you see that as well?" Logan asked, sounding a bit worried.

They all squinted to focus on the quite plump character wearing red clothes, who seemed to be getting on some sort of sleigh.

"Is th... is that..." Kendall couldn't finish.

"Ha, Kendall, I told you Santa was real!" Carlos cheered and slapped Kendall on the back.

The sleigh disappeared behind the trees, only to appear above them seconds later.

"Oh my God!" Logan exclaimed in a high pitched voice "that...that can't be!"

"What are you guys looking at?" Mrs. Diamond asked, peering out the window "it's pitch black out there!"

Mrs. Knight looked down at her watch.

"So guys, do you wanna come over here and open your real presents? It's technically christmas morning, seeing as it's 12.25!"

The boys all looked at each other and trudged back to their parents.

James received a new mirror and a life supply of Cuda products that he would probably use within a month, Logan got several pounds of physics, math and chemistry books, Kendall unwrapped new hockey clothes and another hockey stick and Carlos got a ton of fruit smackers, helmet polish and his precious gift certificate for corndogs!

As Kendall hugged his hockey stick the thought of the mythical man outside the house reappeared in his mind. Kendall smiled to himself and made a mental note to try and get into a little less trouble in the coming year! One switch from Santa had to be more than enough!

* * *

**Merry christmas to all you lovely people out here on Fanfiction :) I hope you liked my little christmas fluff-thing, and I would love your opinion in a review :D**

**A special thank you and shoutout to LazyLazyWriter, 1234irrek, ****winterschild11, sherryw, Evix and of course the ever-awesome CrumpetCapers for reviewing "An eye for an eye..." - I love you guys for that :) **

**I promise I'll get back to writing on that one tomorrow ;)**

**xoxo Rikke**


End file.
